This Means War
by rain silverninja
Summary: hasent been fixed yet.Star is being forced to marry someone she has never met being who she is she decides to have a war agenst this person the war of the pranks and evil schemes.let it begin!
1. Chapter 1

This Means War

Inuyasha whats wrong? You havent talked much all day whats the matter? Inuyasha huged Kagome tightly. Kagome i need you to talk to my father he wants me or my brother to be married to this girl and Kagome i love you i dont wnat to have to lose you i need you to talk to him to meet him you never got to and i think its time. Kagome smileld and huged him back tightly you wont lose me inuyasha i promise and dont worry ill talk to him tonight.

another part of japan

Dad no! i will not marry any one!

a girl with whight hair and dark purple bangs with saphire eyes shouted angerly at her parents. she wore dark blue jeans and a whight mudd covered T-shirt.

her father with light purple hair and purpel eyes sighes. Star its nonenegoseable you will marry one of Inu Tahshihis sons.i look at my mother her whight hair and blue eyes show sympothy but no sighn of buging form their desision.angery i storm out of the office and walked down the marble halls slaming my bed room door.locking my door i rush over and turn on my laptop computer.

Wild Wolf has sighned in:

Wild Wolf: Eru? jonny? you on line? i got somenews.

ballzonastick908 sighed in:

ballzonastick908:wats up?

Phantom has sighned in:

Phantom:whats wrong?

Wild Wolf: my parents want me to marry one of this guys sons and their is no way he will let me out of it!

ballzonastick908:oh wow that sucks big time

Phantom: oh Star i am sorry any thing we can do?

Wild Wolf: no i dont think their is.

ballzonastick908: why is the old fart doing that anyway?

Wild Wolf: i have no idea i cant get married i am not marrage matereal i'd drive him insain in less then a week.

phantom: i woundent usaly agree with Jonny but this time i do make it so none of them will ever want you to marry them then you can be free to do what you want.

ballzonastick908: thats a good one and i can help give you ideas because i do this kind of thing alot.

Wild wolf: thank you guys so much! oh no i got to go lunch.

Phantom: bye and good luck

ballzonastick908: bye byes can i have a hug good bye?

Wild Wolf: hugs good bye bye for now you guys ill be on line tomarow i promise.

Wild wolf has sighned out:

Jonny has red hair with black tips and brown eyes he is a good friend with lots of things to make you laugh plays guitar.his yahoo id is ballzonastick908.

Eru has Blonde hair with black highlights and blue eyes loves to play guitar doesn't like jonnys pervy side his yahoo id is Phantom.

I unlock my door and walk down the stairs i grab my plate that has a sandwhich, graps, and some juice i leave the juice and take my dads soda and leave the dinning room and go back to my room ignoring my parents compleatly.

I ate silently then i heard a quit voice on the other side of the door. Miss. Star your parents would like you to know you have a week before you go to the airport to meet your suiters.Alright thank you.

The foot steps pad down the hall i sigh. This isent fair. I put my empty plate ont he floor and fall onto my big blue fluffy bed hugging my pillow tightly i fall asleep.I wake up to hear a door bell and scrambling of feet and voices.

I growl and hug the pillow and drift into sleep again.

I should have mentioned earlyer my family is rich very rich but i never realy buy much i make my own stuff so a noisy bussness meeting or any noise like it i am used to also i forgot to mention their is a gean in some pepole where they become extreamly strong they have good sences like smelling, hearing, and eye sight things like that its easy to tell who they are because their is always a braclet on them or they have some strips on their arms some geans are stronger then others.

I sence someone looking at me i open my eyes i see a pair of amber eyes looking at me and a straneg man smiling.I leap off my bed and tumble to the floor.I glare at the intruder and pull out a staff from under my bed.its a silverstaff with emerals on it a three blades on each end.I yank it and 2 dagers come out i get into a stance. Who are you?

The man has amber eyes silver hair in a high pony tail and blue markings on his armsi see a blue creasent moon on his for head he is whereing a white busness suit.

my name is Inu Tashihi and i will be your father in law i couldent wait a week i had to come and meet you myself! I see moms fanted form in dads arms he hands her to a butler and storms over to me. Star put those away! He puts out his hand give that to me how did you ever get such a wepon! I seath the dagers and turn it back into a staff but i dont hand it to my dad.No this is mine i got it and i am not your daughter after all if i am being married off i wont be "your" little girl.Dads face was angry. Star you will not behave like this just because your not happy with the arangment.I grab a vase and toss it at his head he ducks and the vase shaters on the floor.I glare at my dad. I will not ever do as you say!

He goes to put a hand on my shoulder but i slap it away. No your making me marry someone i dont even know! why are you doing this? Because your company is fallingapart!? Star enough! I see dads face is very brigth red. I am doing this because i love you and Inu Tahshihi's son are very honerable boys and i want a good person to be with you. Inu Tahshiho puts a hand on my shoulder. My boy might not love you but he would protect you no matter how much trouble you get into. He says with a wink. He goes past my dad steps over my mother as the butler drops her he turns before leaving the room. If you wish to marry him ill be waiting down stairs for you and your things.

Dad smilles. Your choice now.He picks up mom and leaves the room closing the door silently behind him.I look at my room.Well i guess i better pack some stuff.I grab my favorite clothes put them in my purple bag i put my ivory hair brush and combs in one of my bags many side pockets.I put in some butifly desighned drum sticks for my drums.It has crimson and red roses on it i put that in another side pocket.i play the drums jonny and Eru play guitars. I put my laptop in my bag.going over to my jewlery box i put it in its specal pocket thats hidden in the bottom of my bag.I look around my room for any thing eles i might have forgoten. remembering my staff and i mess with it until the 3 blades are covered and its so short its the size of two lips stick containers. I put that in its specal pocket as well.

I look at my room. Thats all i need for now.

Walking quikly down the stairs i see some maids and butlers gasp. I walk into the living room.i see every oen smille and stand up. So when do we leave? Inu Tahshihi laughes.Soon enough i hug mom and dad. We say our good byes.

I follow Inu Tahshihi out side and i see a long limo waiting for us we get in and drive to the airport.Going through long lines and stupid secuitry guards who foot ball takeld me down and escalator.once on the plane i glared angerly at the laughing Inu Tahshihi. This means war. I think bitterly as the buckle your seat belt light starts to blink.


	2. Let The Pranks Begin!

ok I know chapter one was dull but please put up with me! I trying. This chapter will be funny and I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I could own Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru: this Sesshomaru is not owned.

Rain silver ninja: your so mean!

Inuyasha: get on with the story!

rainsilverninja: fine I will you bug!

ok chapter 2 let the war begin!

chapter 2 Let The Pranks Begin

I buckle my seat belt. Inu Tahshiho finally stops laughing. already in just a few minutes in my care and you are knocked down and elevator by security I cant believe it! I kick a seat in front of me. I sure can I know I fell down it! I am going to sleep. I grab a pillow and soon think of revenge filled ideas as I pretend to sleep.

I find someone shaking my shoulder I move the pillow and see Inu Tashihi well we are about to land and fake sleeping doesn't work. I glare and ignore him and the skinning feeling as the plane descends am on the alert for guards now but luckily I am not attacked again. As we get in the limo I see theirs a separate section divided by a window I flop in the back and the window separates me from Inu-Tahshihis get in and lay across the long seat. My muscles ach from the ride on the plan and being knocked down the escalator.

as we drive I look out the window. Boredly I open the sun roof. I grin and slip through the space and stand on the limo. Surfing at the wind pushing me back. As we get to a stop light I wave at a boy in the car next to me his face goes white and he stats pointing and yelling for me to get off the limo. I shake my head the boy begins banging on the window. I glare at the annoying party pooper I look around the limo quickly grabbing a pillow I through it at the boys face the window was up so he couldn't yell to much. i threw it against the window the boy reflectively leaped bag forgetting his seat belt was on he sputtered and coughed from the sudden jolt. I see the driver the girl blare her car horn. I glared and hoped back into the limo I see the divider roll down just as my but touches the seat. Inu Tashihi looks at me you ok? I glare who in the world goes honking their horn like that? she will cause an accident. Inu Tahshiho nods i hear Inu Tahshiho phone ring. He answers Inuyasha? hmm but we are having. I see Inuyasha you should have told me this sooner. See you at home. i hear inu Tahshiho click of his cell. He has a frown on his face. suddenly i r realized something Inu Tahshiho looks scary when he is unhappy.

finally we arrive at the mansion. A very large gate with large wide open spaces and a very big Whitehouse with 5 or possibly 6 stories high. Large steps leading up to the front door. as i looking astonishment Inu-Tahshihis pokes me in the shoulder. looks cool doesn't? I nod. He laughs. good because its mine and not yours. I glare and he laughs don't worry now lets get you settled in your room.

as soon as I sit on the white leather sofa a strange man walks over. he has a bald head a brown shirt and black pants. And a weird cane with two heads on it.

ah girl get out of this house or else I will.. Inu Tashihi invited me. the man scoffs ya right Mr. Inu Tashihi doesn't invite he looks up and down at my plan clothes in discuss. Lower stature. why you? before I could say any more I see Inu Tashihi with a boy around my age about the age of 18. 

a white shirt, black pants and a yellow tie. amber eyes silver hair only maroon marking and his crescent moon so purple. he glances at me then walks past me going where I am guessing was the kitchen. that's my son Sesshomaru he is my oldest son. I expect Inuyasha will arrive soon. I nod and sit back on the couch.

I will get him back that little prick! I think angrily.

Star in 5 days you will start at your new school and-before he could finish another boy walked in only this boy had a girl following him. this boy has dog ears on his head and his hair is thicker her has a red shirt and jeans. I see him glares at me. whos that? he points a finger at me. Inu Tashihi glares at his son. this is Star the girl whom was to be your suitors. I blink. what? what do you mean was? Inu Tashihi sighed. Inuyasha has a girlfriend and chooses not to leave her so you will be marrying Sesshomaru.

NO! this is stupid I am going home I am not marrying a popsicle like him! I shout angrily.

Star Inu Tashihi says sternly. a maid will show you to your room stay their until I call you. he sends me up stairs. once their I ignore the maid and ask her a question. which room is sesshoamru's? she shudders that one the 4th floor 2 to last door on the left. I tell her she can leave and head straight to him room.

I open the door and see armor and 2 swords that looked to be from a feudal era. A large bed with a wooden head board dark blue sheets. and closed doors which one lead to the bath room the other one door to my guessing a closet. I headed straight the double doored bath room. I looked around a large sink a walk in shower and a bath tub on the other side of the room. I roll my eyes. why do so many rich people have marble floors? 

I open a shampoo bottle and grabbing some yellow and pink hair dye I mix them together making a really sick looking combination. I pour me creation into his shampoo bottle. I run over to his medicine cabinet and put in tampons then taking his deodorant I smear green lip stick onto it the same color as the deodorant. Then I glance at his shaving cream. I grin as I read it stays stuck to something for 4 hours. I look at the ceiling right above the door and squeeze the bottle. oh ya! I put back the cream and slip out of the bath room closing the doors quickly jump on sesshoamru's bed and hoping off I go to his closet. I see a lot of clothes. I grab one shoe from every pair and through some in guest room balconies and a few lucky ones landed on the tower just around the corner and on very fancy shoe got so lucky it landed on the roof. I then go for the close I grab a bunch and go out a fire escape stairs the had at the end of the hall. I slip out and go down the steps once down I run to the pool and through things in some I put on the diving bored others under seat cushions and in a cup of lemonade I put in his socks.

I go back up the fire escape. and to the 5th floor where I knew my room would be because I had heard dad say so when I packed my things. As I past the fourth floor I heard a cell ring I grabbed it and realized it was sesshoamru's. I went back out the fire escape and to the 5th floor. I when to my room the last door on the right. I go in the cell phone stops ringing I look at my new room. silver and white sheets adorn my bed and white curtains with blue crescents moons. A window seat a balcony the glass door s both closed a set of French doors lead to the bathroom. A hot tub a walk in shower a large sink with a full length mirror on one wall and a large square mirror going atop the sink. Wow. I go back to my room I set my bag down near the night stand and I lay on my new bed. I look at his in box for messages.

_unknown:hey Sesshomaru! I herd you wont be a bachelor anymore._

_Sesshomaru: hmm that's what father thinks he is wrong I wont marry a wench._

_unknown: I bet she's a whore._

_Sesshomaru: undoubtedly. Father picked inuyashas mother she might as well have been the biggest whore._

_unknown: ha yea your brothers stupid lets hope the whore gets him._

_unknown: darn I g2g Sesshomaru bye!_

end message on date march 9 2010.

I scroll down to today's messages.

message march 20 2010.

_unknown: hey if she's a good whore can I keep her?_

_Sesshomaru: why should I care? take her I don't care for her I wont defend a weakling or anyone._

_unknown: your very cruel today._

_Sesshomaru: this is wonder full the girls hear already._

_unknown: you poor bastered well just be you a heartless cold hatful strong powerful demon who takes no prisoners only life itself!_

_Sesshomaru: you and your dramatics. Oh wonderful I hear father coming bye._

end massage

I turn off the cell phone and through it against the wall hard. it cracks and breaks pieces every where. Rotten men bunch of lousy pigs. I see a pink vase with flowers in it I grab it and fling it to the floor.

I must have a problem with vases I keep breaking them. I think after I hear it crash and see shatter vase go every where.

still angry fling open the balcony windows and cause them to put a dent in the wall. I hear feet coming quickly up the stairs. I sit in a chair and glare out at the trees and happy things outside. Hear the door bag open. Star what happened! I continue to glare at every thing. I hear more foots steps guessing Inuyasha his girl and that bastered Sesshomaru. I give a roof kick to railing in front of me and it cracks then breaks some pieces off the crack on the balcony below mine. I hear some unhappy voice coldly say. What the hell? then a girls gasp and a who trashed a phone?

Inu Tashihi glares at me Star what happened are you hurt? He asks bending down beside the chair I was sitting on. I don't even look at him. I am fine. I say angrily still glaring at happy things. Inu Tashihi picks me up and carries me inside ignoring his sons and me still refusing to protest or do anything besides glare and what ever play me head or lien of vision happens to be. Inu Tahshiho walks quickly down the stairs and to the bottom floor her lays me on the white couch and tell same to stay as he calls a doctor. I just keep glaring straight ahead. I ignore inuyashas girl friends worried looks and questions. I ignored Inuyasha just telling her I was fine and that its probably nothing. I ignore Sesshomaru yelling to his father I broke his cell phone. I just glare. I hear a car drive up and a knock on the door. Inu Tashihi runs to get it. and drags the doctor over to me. he pulls out a flash light and shine sit in my eyes. I slap the light out of his hand. quit that! Inu Tashihi gives me a stern look. I ignore it. The doctor takes my wrist to cheek my pulse. I look at the doctor. do you have kids? he smiles yes I have three two daughters and a little boy. I nod. can I move in? cause sesshomarus a pig. Sesshomaru growls. Inuyasha laughs Inu Tashihi just stands their.

the doctor laughs. oh no you should stay hear besides I can tell u would need a gang leader to keep you in line. I grin. You have no idea. the doctor winks. oh you'd be surprised by what an old doctor knows. my eyes widen a little then I shack my head I doubt it. He laughs. All right then suit yourself I am not making you believe me. 

I take in the doctors appearance. gray thin hair and red eyes. A white coat some gray pants and a blue shirt with red tie. I nearly fly back words off the couch. Sugamu! Dr sugamu! he nods.

with a scream I jump off the couch and hug him. oh wow its great to see you! he laughs and hugs me back. yes its been a long time how are you feeling? I glare at Sesshomaru. ass hole. Sugamu looks at Sesshomaru then lets me out oh his hug. well this is old news. I stick out my tongue. this is different.

Inu Tashihi speaks. you know each other? I shrug. sugamu answers. oh yes a long time ago I knew this spit fire when she was very young. Inuyasha rolls his eyes yea right what can a girl do? He sneers and folds his arms. Sugamu shakes his head. he's next right? I nod popsicle over their don't know yet. Sesshomaru walks over and grabs my arm. tell me what I don't know! he says slightly angry.

sugamu takes some steps back knowing even though he hadn't seen Star in a long time she still would be ready to fight now. When Star was a little girl she never would be pushed around by a man and that was a trait that anyone that knew her well would know. Sugamu was stars doctor after she got into fights with the boys and knows even a good cut to the shoulder wouldn't make her back down.

I glare at Sesshomaru. _you have just signed your death certificate. _I think angrily. I kick him in the stomach and just as he lets go of my arm I slap him across the face. the slap echoed louder then usual because the house was big and echoed. even in a house that doesn't eco the slap Star had given would create a eco anyway. 

Sesshomaru takes some steps forward but his father grabs him Sesshomaru enough! go out and do something until you are calm. hr turns angrily on one foot and leaves. Star is a lot calmer. Sugamu shakes his head Star get some sleep and stop being stubborn. Star shakes her head I found his cell phone cheek the conversations their so many nice ones. She says sarcastically as she goes up the stairs and to her room to sleep.

sugamu shakes his head at Inu Tashihi. She is angry at your son my guess you son isn't on stars nice list. Thank you I will invesagate. They shake hands and the doctor leaves. Sesshomaru returns to the house as he sees the doctor leave the house. He walks to his room he opens his bathroom door and feels something land on his head. he touches his head. 

WHAT IS THIS CRAP! he shouts. He goes to take a shower he closes his eyes and poor his shampoo on his head once done showering the mirrors are foggy he puts on some deodorant and cleans off the mirror he yells as he sees cotton candy hair and green arms.

GAHHHH! WHAT THE- he opens his closet to see only under where and good and ends of his shoes. He shouts and punches a whole in the wall of his room. STARRR!

Star rolls over under her covers smiling in her sleep.

Star stays in her room for the rest of the week only leaving if she had to speak with Inu Tashihi then she would walk to her room her meals where brought to her since she wouldn't leave the room.

Monday her first day at her new school. she hears a maid nock on the door. Miss Star it is time to get up you have school also Inu Tashihi requested you speak with him about.- the maid coughs your chosen intended since you refuse to chose. Star rolls out of bed I am up I get it. The maid walks down the hall and her foot steps disappeared. I sigh. he took my lap top for breaking all that stuff Inu Tahshi took away my old connections to my old friends. I hear a strong knock on the door. Star! wake up! I roll my eye go away Inuyasha! I shout as I go to my closet where I put my clothes.

I pull out a blue shirt and tight light blue jeans ripped knees not made that way they became that. I put on my jean air walks shoes and grab my black back pack slinging it on to my shoulder I mutter. I think ill take my showers in the mornings now because I need a walk up.

I walk down the first to steps only to see blurriness' see a figure as I go to clasp the figure it moves and I got tumbling down the 4th floor leading to the 3rd floor steps down 20 steps I roll until I get to the 3rd floor landing. I see Inuyasha race down the steps my vision cleared now. he sits me up. what is the matter with you! I blink and look at him where's Inu Tahshi? I ask sleepily and painfully. Inuyasha helps me off the floor in his study ill show you. he leads me to the second floor and walks a ways until he reaches a big door. this is dads study don't expect Mr. to help you again. He says roughly as he leaves. I knock I hear Inu Tahshi muffled voice. come in.

I open the door and see a fuming Sesshomaru and a calm father. Um you wanted to talk to me? he nods I have decided Sesshomaru shall be you fiancé.

Sesshomaru glares. I will not treat you with respect but you will give me respect. I don't say anything but look at the ground my friends plane still in motion.

then.I nod and Inu Tahshi ok I know my intended so can I go to this crummy school now? Inu Tahshi smiles yes you can.

great I slip out the door and leavings Sesshomaru behind I walk down the stairs slowly this time.

I go out side and ignore the limo driver trying to get me to ride in the limo. I walk down the road and keep going until I reach school. Once I get near the corner beside school I sit down.

I suddenly see a flash of red and blonde run behind the school. What the- did I just see? no way it couldn't be them why would Eru join in on Jonny's plans he wouldn't or would he? 

a bell ringing blocks any more thoughts of that from my head I race to the school hoping to make a good impression on my first day.

as soon as I get to my first class I notice I am being glared at. I am yanked out of the class room and see Johnny.

Johnny what are you doing hear! he grins. well I broke Eru out of school and my self so now we are bailing you out but some how I lost him. You lost Eru how can you lose him! I don't know I just lost him! I then see the principal walk over.

Ah you must be Mr. Yonta our substitute. He says to Jonny taking him by the shoulder. Come I will show you to your room.

I can see the help me look until the principal says. And health is very easy it shouldn't take much time to give a short lesson. Johnny grins then frowns. Can any one do this job? The principal shrugs if your in school and know about things then yes. I glare as Jonny waves. see you in class Miss. Star Yomota! he says happily. I gulp.

I go back to class and hand my note about being new. She smiles she has dark green hair and eyes. Her nails sharp and curved nails a green dash above her eye lids. She smiles my name is Karen I am you social studies and history teacher.

Hmm we can seat you beside the window the 4th seat will be fine. I pass the other four rows of desks and sit down. I hear the bell for the ending of home room quickly I make it to the hall and hear a crash. I look and see Eru stuffing some weird things into a locker. Eru! what are you-? I am knocked over by crowd of people passing by the locker slams shut and it blocks the thing he put in the locker form my view.

Eru your hear too! Johnny snuck out and kidnapped me from my class I had no choice besides he said he was coming to your school so I decided to drop in and pay Sesshomaru a present. Eru you broke into a locker? yep its easy I can brake into another if you want just like this!. he presses the lock and the lock unlocks as he opens the locker an avalanche of books come poring down on top of him. Ow!

Eru are you ok? yes ill be ok. Ok we need to find Johnny this would be a lot easier if I knew my way around. I finally find the room and just in time to see all the students toss their health books out the second story window. Johnny! he grins sheepishly. This was not what I had planed for today. grabbing Johnny's arm I drag him into the hall as the bell rings and the last few kids scramble for class.

what did you say? Asks Eru as he sits on the floor rubbing his head.

Well I just started talking about health that the birds in the bees is a childes version of things and then.

Flash Back

_alright kids health is natural and the birds and the bees don't apply right now so if you would-a girl raises her hand. yes pretty girl in the front? um Mr. Yonta this isn't that kind of class we learn about diets and health diseases. I knew that I was testing you for now toss those stupid books out the window who needs them when you have the best health teacher to teach you about other things then a salad._

_End Flash Back_

And then you guys showed up when they started throwing stuff out the window.

Jonny Eru get out of hear today's my first day and already I have been late and nearly been more comfortable being chased by people with torches and guns!

Eru laughs and so does Jonny. Oh yea I remember that! Eru says I glare my face red. It was not funny you guys!

Yesh it was says Jonny. yea especially when you almost got poked by a kid with a plastic fork Eru says poking me in the arm. Ok I know what are some planes for getting rid of the ice pop king?

They grin we have plenty of planes to drive this guy insane! but you are going to have to be on every adults good side because these will get you a hospital pass form Sesshomaru.

ok that's chapter 2 review I know chapter one was a little blah! but please thank you for hanging in so long and review please!


End file.
